Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa
|released = October 5, 2016 |start = June 11, 2016 |end = June 26, 2016 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! (2016) |Next1 = MODE (2016) }} Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (続・11人いる！東の地平・西の永遠; Continued, They Were Eleven! Horizon of the East, Eternity of the West) is an Engeki Joshibu science-fiction musical starring Morning Musume '16, and select members of Tsubaki Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It is based on the manga of the same name by Hagio Moto, and is the sequel to the award-winning shoujo manga 11nin Iru! about 11 students trapped aboard a derelict spaceship for their final university entrance exam. The musical had two performance patterns, East and West, with roles double cast. It ran on June 11 and 12, 2016 at Kyoto Gekijo in Kyoto, and from June 16 to 26, 2016 at Ikebukuro Sunshine Theater in Tokyo. The DVD was released on October 5, 2016, including both versions of the musical and two bonus soundtrack CDs. Story Tada, a boy with telepathic abilities, and Frol, who has two sexes–male and female–is destined to choose one when they become an adult. Overcoming the difficulty of the Space University entrance exam, the two of them became lovers. However, after entering the university and taking ESP courses, Tada has become popular among the girls and Frol is jealous! Frol can't hold back their jealousy and confronts Tada, who is very confused. Every day is like this. Then Tada sees a vision of King Mayan Baceska of the East Nation, Aritosca Le. Both of them became friends during the final entrance exam, and Tada senses something sad in the vision. Tada then receives a letter from Baceska, arranging Tada and Frol on a trip to the eastern nation that Baceska rules. The two of them reunite with Baceska. However, the joyful reunion is short-lived... Due to the scheming of adults, the East Nation enters a state of war with its sibling nation the West Nation. The West Nation, Aritosca La, is the home of Fourth, a close friend of Tada, Frol, and Baceska... What will happen to the friendship of Baceska, the king of the East, and Fourth, a civilian of the West? The future of the sibling nations East and West? The purpose of the great nation Douz creating conflict between the two nations? And the outcome of Tada and Frol's love story...?! West and East, friendships have been split apart by the conflict of the two nations and the boys are taking action to reclaim their future! Morning Musume '16 all challenge double cast roles in Hagio Moto's original sci-fi epic! After reading the original work, you can enjoy it a second time! Cast Both Patterns The roles of the Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Engeki Joshibu members are still to be announced, as well as the patterns they will be performing in. ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hashimoto Nagisa *Takase Kurumi ;From Engeki Joshibu * * ;Others *Shiotsuki Shuu as Zonbull (ゾンブル) *Misa Noeru as Minister Papa (バパ大臣; Papa-daijin) Crew *Script: Tsubota Fumi *Director: Nishimori Hideyuki (Innocent Sphere) *Music: Wada Shunsuke *Choreographers: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon *Magic Director: HIROKI HARA *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru!" Original Soundtrack (2016) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "MODE" Original Soundtrack (2016) }} The original soundtrack for the musical was pre-released at the theater venue on June 11, 2016, and was generally released on July 13, 2016. Tracklist #Ai no Kotoba (愛の言葉; Words of Love) - Tada, Frol (East) #Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa (東の地平・西の永遠; Horizon of the East, Eternity of the West) - All Cast #Suki Dakara…… (好きだから……; Because I Love You……) - Tada, Frol (West) Bonus CD Tracklists The DVD comes with two bonus CDs, EAST and WEST, that include unreleased tracks. The CDs feature the same tracks, but are sung by each version's respective cast: #Ai no Kotoba - Tada, Frol #Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa - All Cast #Otomodachi ni Naritai! (お友達になりたい！; I Want to Be Your Friend!) - Frol, School Girls #Higeshi no Chi Aritosca Le (東の地　アリトスカ・レ; Aritosca Le the Land of the East) - People of the East #Nishi no Chi Aritosca La (西の地　アリトスカ・ラ; Aritosca La the Land of the West) - Tutu, Fourth, Loan #Tsuyoki Kuni wo Motomete (強き国を求めて; In Search of a Strong Nation) - Papa, Duma, Soldiers #Sensou ga Hajimaru (戦争がはじまる; The War Begins) - People of the West, People of the East #Tsumetai Kaze (冷たい風; A Cold Wind) - Zonbull, Douz Army #Baceska wo Korose! (バセスカを殺せ！; Kill Baceska!) - Papa, Duma, Baceska, Zonbull, Tutu, People of the East, People of the West #Mayoi no Mori (迷いの森; Forest of Doubt) - Fouth #Bokura no Shinnen (僕らの信念; Our Conviction) - Baceska, Fourth #Nani mo Kataru na (何も語るな; Do Not Speak of It) - Tutu, Baceska, Admissions Member #Ou no Tsutome (王の務め; The King's Service) - Baceska #Suki Dakara…… - Tada, Frol #Teki wo Ute! (敵を撃て！; Shoot the Enemy!) - Tutu, Zonbull #Maya no Hi (マヤの火; The Mayan Fire) - Ona Information *Lyrics: Tsubota Fumi *Compositions & Arrangements: Wada Shunsuke DVD Tracklist ;Disc 1 (EAST Performance) and Disc 2 (WEST Performance) #11nin Iru! (11人いる！; They Were 11!) #Opening (オープニング) #Uchuu Daigaku Nite (宇宙大学にて; At Space University) #Douz 2002 Station (ドゥーズ2002ステーション) #Aritosca Le (アリトスカ・レ) #Aritosca La (アリトスカ・ラ) #Nisshoku (日食; Eclipse) #Maya no Shinkan Ona (マヤの神官オナ; Ona the Mayan Priest) #Papa no Senryaku (バパの戦略; Papa's Strategy) #Omoi Au Monotachi (想いあう者たち; People's Shared Feelings) #Ose no Shi (オーセの死; The Death of Ose) #Sensou ga Hajimaru (戦争がはじまる; The War Begins) #Warera wa Douz (我らはドゥーズ; We are Douz) #Wahei Shisetsu no Shi (和平使節の死; The Death of a Peace Ambassador) #Baceska wo Korose! (バセスカを殺せ！; Kill Baceska!) #Hikeshi no Red (火消しのレッド) #Uchuu Daigaku VS. Aritosca Rengou (宇宙大学 VS. アリトスカ連合; Space University VS. Aritosca Alliance) #Fourth no Kunou (フォースの苦悩; Fourth's Suffering) #Baceska to Fourth (バセスカとフォース; Baceska and Fourth) #Maya no Ou Baceska (マヤの王 バセスカ; Mayan King Baceska) #Tada to Frol (タダとフロル; Tada and Frol) #Fukushuu no Shoujo Tutu (復讐の少女チュチュ; Tutu the Girl of Vengeance) #Arashi no Mae no... (あらしの前の…; Before the Storm...) #Fourth no Omoi (フォースの想い; Fourth's Feelings) #Oukyuu Nite (王宮にて; At the Royal Palace) #Papa to no Wakare (バパとの別れ; Parting with Papa) #Musubareru Higashi to Nishi (結ばれる東と西; East and West to Be United) #Mirai e (未来へ; To the Future) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) ;Disc 2 Bonus Footage #3bu de Wakaru "11nin Iru!" no Sekai (3分でわかる「11人いる！」の世界; 3 Minutes to Get to Know the World of "They Were 11!") Schedule *'Total:' 20 Shows Oricon Chart Positions DVD ;Overall DVD Ranking ;Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 3,387* Trivia *Misa Noeru and Shiotsuki Shuu, both former Takarazuka actresses, were added to the cast on April 2.https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/716134206678519809 *Ikuta Erina was originally cast as Athenai and Yamagishi Riko was originally cast as Hardhead in the West musical, but their roles were switched a few days after the cast was announced.https://twitter.com/_gekijyo/status/725174489542189062 Videos File:演劇女子部『続・11人いる』チケット案内|Commercial File:モーニング娘。'16主演 演劇女子部『続・11人いる～東の地平・西の永遠～』ナビ番組特別公開|Navi Program Special Video Gallery Zoku11nin!-ShogakukanPromo.jpg|Shogakukan Promotional Poster Zoku11nin!-pamphlet.jpg Zoku11nin-CorrelationDiagram.jpg|Correlation Diagram FukumuraMizuki-Zoku11nin-East.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki as Baceska IkutaErina-Zoku11nin-East.jpg|Ikuta Erina as Red IikuboHaruna-Zoku11nin-East.jpg|Iikubo Haruna as Athenai IshidaAyumi-Zoku11nin-Tada&Fourth.jpg|Ishida Ayumi as Fourth (left) and Tada (right) SatoMasaki-Zoku11nin-West.jpg|Sato Masaki as Baceska KudoHaruka-Zoku11nin-Tada&Frol.jpg|Kudo Haruka as Frol (left) and Tada (right) OdaSakura-Zoku11nin-Frol&Fourth.jpg|Oda Sakura as Frol (left) and Fourth (right) NonakaMiki-Zoku11nin-East.jpg|Nonaka Miki as Tutu Zoku11-livepic1.jpg Zoku11-livepic2.jpg References External Links *Official Website (archived) *Musical Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS es:Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Mini Albums Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2016 DVDs Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:12th Generation DVDs In Category:Daily Number 1 DVDs Category:Number 1 DVDs Category:2016 Musicals